1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer receiving apparatus used with an image forming system such as an electrophotographic copying machine, electrophotographic printer and the like which can form an image by developing an electrostatic latent image by powder developer, and a developer replenishing cartridge removably mountable within the developer receiving apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A developer replenishing cartridge wherein a flexible film is peelably adhered to a developer container to seal a developer supply opening of the container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,218. When the developer is replenished in a developer receiving apparatus, the flexible film is peeled from the container.
In such an arrangement, if the film is peeled from the container before the cartridge is completely mounted within the developer receiving apparatus, it is feared that the developer is scattered around there. Further, in the above arrangement, it is necessary to open a developer passing opening (developer receiving opening) of the developer receiving apparatus before the cartirdge is mounted within the apparatus. However, if do so, it is feared that any foreign matters may drop into the apparatus through the opening.
The Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-38673 discloses a mechanism wherein sliding lids are provided on both a developer replenishing cartridge and on a developer receiving apparatus and the sliding lids are shifted in synchronous with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,161 discloses a developer replenishing cartridge wherein a developer supply opening of the cartridge is sealed by a flexible film and a slide lid. The developer supply opening of the cartridge is opened in synchronous with the movement of a lid of a developer receiving apparatus. This arrangement not only provides the convenience similar to that of the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-38673, but also provides the sealing ability superior to that of the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-38673.
However, in this arrangement, when the lid of the developer receiving apparatus is being opened, the developer adhered to the film of the cartridge is likely to adhere to the lid. Further, it is feared that an operator removes the cartridge from the developer receiving apparatus before the lid of the developer receiving apparatus is completely closed. If do so, the apparatus will be damaged or the developer will be scattered around there. Further, if the developer is replenished into the developer receiving apparatus in which a substantial amount of developer still remains, the excessive amount of developer will be loaded in the developer receiving apparatus or the developer will overflow out of the developer receiving apparatus, thus making the closing of the lid difficult.